Major Episodes: In Birth and Death
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily and Aaron have been friends since his assignment with her mother. How does that change things when it comes to Haley, Strauss and Milwaukee? Aaron/Haley angst and Aaron/Emily friendship


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. So, I was watching In Birth and Death and ranting at Haley, as usual and the look on Aaron's face when he came home, I wanted so much to give him a hug. But Katie said no. What she did say yes to was Em hugging him so here we are. Now, this a bit AU. Emily and Aaron are gonna have been friends since his assignment with her mother. That way when she does hug him, it won't be outta left field. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Haley said. "That's why you're going back."

Aaron frowned. "Haley, who are you talking about?" He really had no idea.

"Emily Prentiss." Haley spat her name like it was beneath her to say. "I know you two are close."

Aaron fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course we're close Haley. I've known her longer then I've known Dave. But she is not the reason I'm going back. The team needs me."

"You mean she needs you." Haley said.

Aaron exhaled. He had to tell her, as bad as she would make it look. "She left the team Haley." as much as it broke his heart, it was true. "She quit this morning while I was talking with the Section Chief."

Haley crossed her arms. "How convenient."

Aaron sighed. "Look, I'm trying to do the right thing, here and there, and I would really appreciate a little support."

"Oh that's right," Haley scoffed. "cause you always need to be the hero."

If she knew him at all, she would know he hated being the hero. "Don't give me that."

"No," Haley pointed an accusing finger at him. "obviously a happy life isn't enough for you." They stared at each other. "Aaron, I need you here."

"And I will be here." Aaron said as he zipped his bags. "As soon as this case is over."

He picked the bags and his suit coat up before making his way out of the room.

"Yeah well, make sure you give your son a kiss before you leave." Haley said.

Aaron heard a warning in her voice but kept going. He had a stop to make before joining the others.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she stood at her stove. She was cooking. She never cooked unless Aaron came over with Jack for dinner. And those nights only happened when Haley went out with her sister. Not often enough, in Emily's opinion.

A knock at the door had her frowning and turning off the heat under her food. Who the hell could that be? Making her way to the door, she looked through the peep hole and her frown deepened. She opened the door and found herself face to face with her best friend. Well, best male friend.

"Hi," she said.

He smiled a bit. "Hi, can I come in?"

Emily stepped back. "Of course. Though, you have your own key. What's with the knocking?"

Aaron moved into the space between the living room and kitchen. "Last time I used my key without you knowing I was coming, you almost hit me."

Emily shrugged. "I don't like being surprised. Now," she crossed her arms. "why aren't you at work?"

Aaron sighed. "The team needs us. They're working a case in Milwaukee. Gideon hasn't shown up and don't tell me you quit or I put in for a transfer."

Emily felt like she'd been sucker punched. "You put in for a transfer? What the hell for?"

Aaron shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Emily ground her teeth. Haley. If it were anything else, Aaron would tell her.

"Both are still hung up in the system," Aaron went on. "so technically we're in dereliction of duty by not being there."

Emily wanted to tell him yes but she couldn't go back there. Not with what Strauss was trying to make her do.

"I'm sorry," she said and she was. "I can't go."

Aaron nodded. "Right, sorry I barged in."

Emily wanted to smack him. "Aaron, you didn't barge in. Now tell me why you're really here."

He put his hands in his pockets and moved around the island in the kitchen. "I told you." Emily gave him a look that clearly read, 'Now how 'bout the truth?'. He looked at her. "I think Strauss came to you and asked for dirt on me."

Emily fought to breathe. Damnit, how did he know that? "Why would she do that?"

He held her gaze. "I think if you have your eyes on top leadership at the FBI, you wanna know who might stand in your way."

Emily swallowed. And what could I have told her?"

Aaron didn't miss a beat. "That one of my agents might have murdered a suspect in cold blood or another might have a serious drug problem, which I didn't report. And if Strauss had any evidence my career would be over."

God, he was being completely honest with her. She now felt like absolute crap for keeping it from him.

"I think she put you on our team and expected something in return," Aaron carried on. "and to your credit, you quit. Rather then whisper in her ear."

Emily sighed and dropped all pretext of having no clue what he was talking about. "I told you, I hate politics."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Aaron asked.

Emily thought of a million excuses. She thought she could handle it, she thought if she didn't tell Strauss anything, the woman would drop it but the truth was,

"I didn't want you to hate me." she said softly.

Aaron dropped his mask. "I don't hate you, Emily. I've known you for too long to think that you'd agree to something like this. I would have done anything in my power to help you."

Emily exhaled. "I know, it's just," she let out a slight laugh. "fear isn't rational."

"Come to Milwaukee." Aaron said. Emily sighed again. "I'll make you a deal. If your ready bag isn't here, packed, I won't bug you anymore. If it is, I want you on that plane with me. One more case."

Emily looked around for something, anything. She couldn't go back. "I already turned in my badge and my gun."

"That's just hardware." Aaron said.

Emily sighed but it sounded more like a laugh. "Alright, you win. Give me five minutes to change."

Aaron nodded and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll put your food away."

Emily smiled. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, you gonna explain it to me?"

Aaron looked at Emily as they drove to the airport. "Explain what?"

Emily gave him a look. "Your transfer. And don't say it doesn't matter."

Aaron sighed. "Haley,"

Emily nodded. "Enough said. Let me guess, she used you suspension as an excuse. Said you need a normal life, one where you could be home, where you're needed."

Aaron frowned. "How did you know?"

Emily gave a tight smile. "That's what she said to me when she called after you got suspended. She wanted to know how I could let it happen. Like I have control over what Strauss does."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm sorry she did that."

Emily waved it off. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me, is this transfer what you want? Cause if it is, I'll back you. You know that. But if this is solely for Haley, I'm gonna be holding one hell of a grudge against your wife."

Aaron sighed again. "I honestly don't know, Em. I want to be there for Haley and Jack but I can't imagine working somewhere besides the BAU. It's all I've known for so long and it's where I've felt I've done the most good."

"Then stay." Emily said. "Don't force yourself to leave what feels right."

"But Haley-"

"Will understand if she truly loves you and wants things to work."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she shifted for the millionth time on the plane ride home. Her head was pounding but thankfully she didn't have concussion. Something she and everyone else on the team was thankful for.

"Lean on my shoulder."

Emily peaked open an eye to look at Aaron. "What?"

Aaron let out a small smile. "I'm your best friend. It's part of the job to make sure you rest after taking a 2x4 to the head."

Emily laughed a bit. "You always did say I have a hard head."

"Which I was proven right by the simple fact that you don't have a concussion," Aaron said. "even with how hard you were hit. Now," he motioned to his shoulder. "rest."

Emily settled her head on Aaron's shoulder but didn't fall right to sleep. "What are you going to find when you get home?"

Aaron sighed. "I honestly don't know. I've never left her that mad before."

"My guest room is always free if you need sanctuary." Emily said gently.

Aaron smiled a little bit more. "I know. Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily turned towards her front door as she heard a key scrape in the lock. With a frown, she slowly stood from the couch as the door opened and Aaron walked in, ready bag in hand.

"Aaron," she said softly. "what are you doing here?"

"She's gone." Aaron said as he walked towards Emily. "She took Jack and she's gone."

Emily took Aaron's bag and dropped it beside them before pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. If she had Haley in front of her at that moment, she'd rip every strand of hair from the woman's head.

"Sanctuary." Aaron said quietly with a sad laugh. His hold on her tightened, as if he was afraid she'd turn him away.

Emily shut her eyes against the tears she felt caused by the pain in his voice. "You've got it, Aaron. For as long as you need it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Soooooooooo, this is one of those days where I hate being a writer. My brain is a traitorous thing. This story is sparking a new series, that will officially start once OD is passed 100. But this series will only cover major episodes. As it goes along you'll see what I mean. Anywho, this took on a serious life of its own so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
